redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauders
The Marauders are the third faction featured in Red Faction: Guerrilla. They are generally hostile to both the EDF and Red Faction. History, Society & Culture '' ]]"You Outlanders think us beneath you, and your mistake grants us power!"'' -Vasha, Leader of the Marauaders After the fall of the Ultor Corporation the remaining scientists and technicians fled the Ultor mines and facilities and took up the pretense of the Marauders in order to protect their research and technology, and to hide from the Earth Defense Force. Over time, new generations of Marauders were born, and the disguise born out of necessity was imprinted into the new generations pysche as a culture and way of life, instead of just a facade to mask themselves from the EDF and Red Faction. Decades on the fringes of Martian civilisation, persecuted by the EDF and distrusted by the greater Mars population have turned them into a bitter and blood-thirsty group. Their Ultor heritage is evident from the location of their main base, which is surrounded by the ruins of Ultor Labs, and their symbology which is based upon the Ultor logo. Further evidence is their possession of the Nano Forge, which is an Ultor device believed to be designed by Capek. Several Radio Tags are testimonies to transformation of the scientists into the Maruaders. A radio tag near the Marauder's Temple on the other side of the Irradiated Zone states that the Marauders were once Ultor scientists. Weapons and Tactics and Shotguns]]The Marauders use Gutters and Shotguns, mainly. A small number of them also carry EDF weapons such as the Assault Rifle and the Peacekeeper. It is assumed that they scavenge these weapons from raids on towns and bases, possessing no known industrial power of their own. In the Demons of the Badlands DLC, they also often carry the Spiker, a formidable weapon which does much to combat their traditional lack of mid-to-longe range weaponry. Another oft-held weapon included in Mariner Valley is the Impaler, a weapon of similar ilk to the Gutter and which is just as deadly. Other Marauder weapons were included aswell, such as the Missile Pod and their own variants of the Red Faction Sledgehammer and Remote Charges. These, however, were not commonly used by ordinary members of the Marauders. Marauders typically attack in small to medium sized groups, often coming from several directions at once in order to overwhelm and surprise targets. Maruaders usually only appear while the player is alone or otherwise removed from Martian civilization, such as when scavenging for scrap or ore in remote areas of Dust or the Badlands. Notable Marauder attacks occur in particular missions and guerrilla raids on EDF outposts. This would indicate that Marauders will take advantage of confusion and disorientation caused by combat in order to surprise both EDF and Red Faction alike, and scavenge for weapons and supplies from fallen soldiers and unattended bases. So keen are they to this kind of situation that they can even be sighted in Oasis during a guerilla raid. Marauders are mostly found in the Badlands sector. Marauders are most active in the night time. Marauders occasionly attack both the safehouses in the Dust sector. In one of the Radio Tags, it states that someone is running from Marauders, and has only 3 rounds left in his Pistol. This shows us how the Marauders typically behave: they are persistent hunters and raiders, and will hunt a group down to the last man. If this is simply their culture or if it is necessary for their survival is undetermined. Vehicles Marauders have two types of vehicles, and three more are added with the Demons of the Badlands DLC. The kind found without the DLC are: *The Jetter: A buggy with one seat and a turret. ]] *The Raider: A platform like base wit three seats, two of which have turrets. The three DLC types are: *Punisher: The Marauder kind of Heavy Walker. *Chomper: A faster dune buggy with two seats. *Stomper: A Marauder truck with three seats and a turret Role in Story In Red Faction: Guerilla, the Marauders form an unsteady truce with the Red Faction in order to drive the EDF off of Mars and destroy the Hydra. Indirectly, they propogate the story further by leading Alec Mason to the Nano Forge. The Marauders play a big role in the Demons of the Badlands DLC. The Marauders are overly hostile towards any outside entity, but maintain an alliance (if only temporary) with the Red Faction thanks to diplomatic agreements via Samanya and Alec Mason. On foot, they are shown as purplish-gray dots with a white circle coming from it on the radar. In Vehicles, they are shown as purple-gray arrows. Design The Marauders usually wear gas masks (in order to survive in the Irradiated Zone) with spikes on top of their full head masks. They also wear old Ultor scientist clothing (gray pants and long sleved button-up shirts with black trims. They also seem to screech when they feel threatend (most likely to warn other Marauders). It has been stated that the Marauders were modeled after the Sand People from Star Wars and the Sand People from Mad Max 2. Gallery Category:Navbox templates Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Factions